Minecraft:Felison
by Gray Territe
Summary: After a hellish tornado ripping through Dallas,Texas ,tearing apart the state,plunging it back into the semidark ages. As for me,i was put into a coma after a serious injury,and even worse,my Brain's Temporal Lobe built a whole new dimensional rift that i can live in physically,making Minecraft my worst nightmare,and my best life. I am about to get a dose of reality
1. chapter 1:Early Day

_Most of my day is spent on my Kindel,playing this new roleplay app that my sister got called **Minelover:a First Kiss**_ _. At first i thought it was a sappy Minecraft Mob Talker themed app with feels all the time,but its actually kind of fun. First of all,the main point of the game is to date this lively Ender girl named Ander. Second,there are match three games,nit to mention, Ander and her friends fight over the named player,what more could this Roleplaying app have?! Well, when one hell of a shit storm hit Dallas, i was almost killed,and ended up in a coma,but i physically ended up in an entirely different Reality, in which i stayed for about 4 and a half years. From there,i actually faced the perils of Minecraft's deadly creatiures,risking my life to save the reverse version of Wolven,its called Felison. BASICALLY Im the last of the Felison,and its my job to preserve this species_ _,Thank Notch that i recived more halves than i first the thought._

( ** _5:38 PM,Friday)_**

I was sitting in the living room peacefully, playing on kindel,and doing various tasks on Shockpad. I had nothing much to do,plus,i had gotten my kindel back after 3 weeks of being out on vacation. Unfortunately i had to leave my Kindel at home,so its had no activity for 3 and a half weeks. When i actually start to go to Minelover,i found that it's icon was glowing like an enchanted Minecraft sword,so i thought my kindle's graphics drive was on an all out fritz. I click on the game,and thunder suddenly storms overhead,i could hear tornado alarms not too far away,and wind and rain harshly pummelling the house. Dad lunges into the room, Kira being dragged along,but before he could even grab me,wind yanked me from his grip,i flail and flip,"Nonononoo!!!" I cry out. I suddenly black out, hitting the neighboring house and falling into a pit just under me,blood began leaking from my head,as i collapse with a groan.

(30 minutes later)

i awoke to a detroyed environment,many many years old,vines growing along my ravaged house with the gaping hole that i was removed from. I lean up,a small pool of dried,black blood sat right were my head was,"i-is this mine?" i question, now remembering where i hit the wall,i look above my position to see a painful dent in the plywood. I groan in slight pain,gripping my head,as a headache,followed by devastating bodily pain hit me. I growl,and push through the pain,panting slightly as i pushed myself up off the ground,but i couldn't see much. i look down to see my camouflage survival pack in _perfect_ condition sitting in front of my. I drag it over and look inside, finding some fresh contained food,my kindel and its charger,a single change of clothing,my foil tent neatly folded away,some twine,and a set of boots. i dig around deeper to find a blood red fluid, in a wavy,gothic glass bottle labled "HP"," H...P? What in the hell does that mean?" I ponder, pulling the bottle out and examining it under the sunlight. A health symbol lays on the cap,"Hold on...HP...means Health Points!" I yelp,pulling off the cap and chugging half of the tart,salty fluid. My pain immediately went away,and i got up,and i groan in disgust,as plant life and insects clung to my body dearly. I huff,and start towards the hole in my home,and as i expected,the place was an extreme wreck,"Jesus...i guess a tornado ripped through Dallas.." I said softly,as i peered about. Right off the bat i immediately searched the fridge to find food..gone,and only a small can of Cream Of Chicken remained. I grab the can and go to look around the house,hoping to salvage some of the tech left behind.

But unfortunately, all that was left was a bunch of wires and a destroyed 4KHD tv on it's wall Mount. I groan in annoyance and leave the house,i naturally began to head north,towards the remains of Dallas City. After a nearly 5 hour walk of hearing strange sounds,scavenging and collecting,i made it to the abandoned city,strangely enough,all of its tech intact, and active. I hum,and begin calling out,to only have wind responding,the second time i call,i hear a chuckle. I draw a kitchen knife from it's sheath,i growl, "Who's there?!" I bark,looking in all directions,hoping to find the source. A female with green hair,heavily tanned skin,green eyes,elf ears,wearing a worn green wool dress appears. She was accompanied by plants of all kinds, resembling animals,and animal parts,like tails. "What are you doing out in the open?! Get to cover!" she yells,as a blue laser passed me,and a sniper shot cracked across the empty streets. I yelp,as the laser made towards me,i began running in a quick zigzagging motion,i could tell the Sniper was straining to lock onto my position. A _second_ laser began making towards me at high speed,i dove into the entrance that girl was in just as the laser stopped at the door. I was smacked harshly,"Idiot! Do you realise you just stirred up the whole Combine sniper team?!" She yells,her emerald eyes staring me down. "What could i do?! i never knew this would happen!!" I argued, hoping she would understand. She growls,"Im Julia, a former princess of my homeland of Huton." She said,pointing to a map of Texas with Huston scratched out in black marker. I sigh,"I can take you there,approximately how high are the snipers? and how many?" I asked.

"They're about 2 stories up,the issue is that nobody can lob a grenade into the windows because they've boarded themselves in,and are using a small hole. Not to mention there is one sniper per building in this area." Julia explains,frowning. "Do you have RPGs?" I asked. "Yeah,a box of them." She said pointing out an arms box,but it was right next to the door. I run over,and open the box,and smile,"MK 3 Lasershock RPG." I said gleefully. Joy had overcome my senses,i almost gave my most insane giggle,but i stifle it as i grab the rocket launcher,but there was something strange, the rocket launcher was incredibly light,it was almost like it was made of paper. I found the switch to to turn on the laser,and i run out into the most obvious spot,which was in the !middle of the street. My eyes scanned for the lasers,i saw one moving towards me, i follow the laser to see it emitting from Dill Pickle building. I launch the rocket at the window it was emitting from, and smirk as i saw the burning corpse of a sniper sailing from the smoke cloud. I purr and see another laser,i fire again,hitting the sorce of the laser,and killing another sniper. I soon find the area clear,"Any reason why the Combine were posted here? " I asked Julia. "Why else? Im the public enemy in this area!" She exclaims. Julia then notices something,"A-a Felison?" She asked,approching me. "I dont know what you mean!" I said,really not knowing what she ment by Felison. She reached out and moves my hoodie down,and she caressed a new part of my head,a set of small cat ears,which forced a low purr out of me at the gentle embrace. She turns me around,and pulls on what felt like a tail,"Hey!!" I said,staring at my tail. i tried to touch my tail,but it moved away,i began to chase it,uttering feline chitters. After a dizzying five minutes i almost collapse but i laugh softly,"What am i?" I laugh,feeling like im going crazy. 'What is this world? Why am i in it?' I thought. Julia laughs softly,"You have a lot to learn." She said,as a car drawn by mechanical horses rolls down the street,and stops in front of us.

"Shall we?" She asked,i nod and get into the SUV,and ride along with Julia,pulling out my kindel. I hum,when i felt her hand caress my thigh,my face igniting red,"U-uh..." I stammer. She smirks,"I haven't seen a Felison in years..ive forgotten what they'd feel like.." She purrs,starting to undo my belt. "Woah! Too far there lady!" I yelp,pulling away from her. She smirks,and presses a button,and i was,in the blink of an eye,suddenly restrained. "Let's begin shall we?~" She purrs lewdly. "Wait!! Im only 15!!" i yelp,"Even Better! that means i can have you for even longer!" She giggles excitedly. I pant softly as she starts to undo my belt,and opening my pants,she purrs,and i smirk. I was wearing some form of defensive chain mail,that made me almost immune to any sexual attempts. That was until she remembered that sge had plant powers,and she used some sort of plant to corrode my chain mail and allow her to break off the now rusty orange protection. She purrs,pulling my underwear off, and revealing my member to her emerald green eyes. "My~ Such a big size!" She purrs,"Gia will be very pleased." She purrs,licking my length softly, forcing a low moan out of my pale lips. She began sucking,and licking, bobbing her head on my member like a lollipop. it didnt take me long to cum shortly thereafter,"You have such a salty taste Felison!" she said,as she watched my chest rise and fall. She starts to undress herself,revealing her bust to my amber eyes,which, she was very decent, and well developed. Julia lowers herself on my member,and gasps as she takes my size all the way to the base. I was stunned by this new feeling of pleasure,"P-please...dont do this..." I beg,panting softly, my cat ears flat against my head. Julia laughs,and takes my chin into her hand,"Im going to have fun milking you dry." she purrs. I blush softly, and hum,as she continued her hungered frenzy. if there was anything i could say,it would be," _This is gonna be one **hell** of an adventure. "_

 _ **This marks the end of Chapter 1:Early Start,enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2:Ungodly Thoughts

I was thrown into a cage,maybe 25x56 foot,with very little minus a hay bed,and a makeshift toilet,"Hey!!" I shout, seeing a female guard search my backpack. She ignores my pleas and continues searching my backpack,until she found my pipe shotgun,and kindel near the top of the backpack, stackjed on various items that were of use to me. I huff softly,as the woman,supposedly Gia,came to my cage,her red eyes full of lust and murder. I could feel my heart jump into my throat,as she opens the cage,wielding a ruggedly carved dagger,"Im going to make sure you never leave Felison." She purrs,closing the cage behind herself,entrapping herself with me. I gave an inhuman growl,my cat ears lower in an aggressive attitude,"No." i snarl. I was slashed across my bare chest,sending me onto my ass,"YOU WILL DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!!" Gia barks,as she came into the light,i could now get some more prominent features,she had long,black hair,tanned skin, reddish orange eyes, plump, purple lips,and very curvy. My slash bled horridly,only to start to seal up once more,as my blood made a loud sizzling noise. She glares at me,as a fresh scar appears on the place she cut,"What the fuck are you?" She asked,putting the dagger to my throat,"How should i know? You said i was a Felison!" I retaliated.

Gia growls,and slashes at me again,"Did i ask you to speak?" she barks,causing me to slink back slightly. I kept my mouth shut,only exposing my voice for her simple commands. "Restrain him." She said to a pair of guards in bandit looking armor, it was mostly welded scrap metal,with a fur cloth underneath. I struggle as i was dragged to a bloody table,presumably where every Felison before me was tortured,"You will obey." Gia purrs,dragging the dagger along my leg. "Over my dead body you whore." I spat at her, which caused her face to scrunch up in anger,as she suddenly stabs the ruggged dagger through my left leg,sending agonizing pain up my nerves like sevral thousand volts of electricity. I utter an ear shattering scream that caused every person within range to cover their ears,as it sounded like it metal on metal screeching and screaming against one another. I slump back on the table,panting,"What the hell was that?!" Gia questions. i see her ears bleeding,others were still trying to recover from the damage i had caused with my "scream". Gia glares at me,"Whatever the fuck you are,you are going to pay." She said,as a sadistic smile crawls across her face like a wildfire. She began dragging her dagger down my chest,"You had quite a set of lungs,shall i remove them?" She chuckles,I shake my head. "He says no! And we expect to belive something like him?" She laughs,as if my begging gesture was a mere joke. "Your family would have said otherwise." She giggles,as some lights came on. I swore i was hallucinating from blood loss,but i saw quite possibly the single worst sight that any human could remotely stomach of thinking about. I saw my mother,father,and little sister gutted, beheaded,and hanging on a wall,their skin pinned on a wall with sharp shards of bone,revealing their lower skeletal structures. "Oh what's this?" she asked,that torturing smile now scarring my brain,as she pulls out my mother's head. "How strange!" she giggles instantly as she held the head inches from my face. i began to cry,tears sting my cut and slashed face,"Has the male already broken? Somebody tell me this is a dream!" She laughs,throwing the head aside. I let out an enraged scream,much louder than my pained one,causing everyone to drop on their knees,from the noise,even i was amazed by this new noise,and how i myself wasnt affected. "SHUT THAT FUCKING THING UP BEFORE I AM DEAF!!" Gia commands. One of the guards grab a gag,but the moment they came within 3 feet of me,he collapsed from the noise,and that the close proximity caused a massive head rush. I stop,and the scream\Yell whatever it was,echoed throughout the castle,taunting everyone of my vocal capability. Gia was almost crying as much as i was,"Please...make it stop!! Stop that horrible noise!!!" She screams at one of her guards,one of which was now deaf,and could no longer take orders. Gia put the dagger to my throat,"Ill just cut that god damn throat out!!!" She yells. She stops,as soon as the echo of my yell fades,we could hear faint whispering,of a male voice. "L-lord Herobrine!" She yelps,as i saw a male materialize from the shadows. He had glowing white eyes,yet a black,almost featureless body,"What is this demon Gia?" He asked in a deep,sultry voice. "I-its a Felison!" She yelps,doubt lining her voice. "This is no Felison Gia..let him go." He said. "B-But.." She began. "NO BUTS!" Herobrine suddenly barks,shutting her babbling up. Gia nods,respecting her "Lord's" wishes,and begins to undo my chains. Herobrine got me onto my feet,but pain shot through it again,causing me to collapse onto the cold,bloodstained floor. I sob softly, when a pair of long,feminine arms wrap around me in a warm embrace,and suddenly,i was outside,the sun beaming down on us. "Its okay..you're safe." She said. I mumble incoherently,as i **_FINALLY_** pass out.

about 7 hours later..*

I awoke,the silken embrace of a bed caused me to sigh gratefully,but a question roused me further from sleep,'Where am i?' i asked myself. I force my eyes open,to find myself in a somewhat large room,it was decorated with Dark Oak and Acacia furniture,all of which was quite a blur. I move my covers to find my leg bandaged,and clean,i found myself in clean clothes,a sleeveless white top with some jogging shorts. I saw a pair of crutches leaning on a nightstand,I grab them,and attempt to get up without causing myself pain, and make my way to the spruce door. I reach out to open it when a female opens it,unfortunately sending me to my ass,and causing quite a racket as my crutches hit the floor. "Oh my! are you okay?" the female asked,as she turns on the light. She had brown hair,pale skin,purple eyes,she appeared to be wearing a black turtleneck with a short skirt and black with white striped leggings. She was on the slim side,with quite a distinguished smile. "U-uh...yes actually.." I managed to choke out,surprise and embarassment obvious in my now scratchy and whispery voice. "Well,dinner is ready,so hurry up and get yourself washed up." The girl said. I obliged and got up,and using my crutches to go to the bathroom,but when i got in,i was surprised with quite a sight. I look at my new appearance,i had silver hair, even paler skin,golden eyes,and some large Cat ears,i noted that i had large,ragged scars running along my face,one of which ran over my right eye. I made my way through the house, and into the living room,again,it mostly had Dark Oak or Acacia furniture,but I saw an Xbox One and. a 100KHD screen TV,and its brand was Samsung. I heard a soft cough,and i turn to see the female,"i-I never caught your name." I said,"Its Ander,now come,you need something on your stomach." She said. My stomach growls in compliance to the offer,and so i followed Ander to the dining room. Smells of delightful wonders fill my nose,i couldn't help but drool ever so slightly,"Smells awesome right?" Ander giggles. I nod,"This smells _amazing!_ " i gush. "Ander! Were home!," A voice said,it was quite loud and energetic.

 ** _Ohh shit.._**

 ** _Well this was interesting! Hope Y'all Enjoyed, and i hope you don't get nightmares from me. other than that,bye bye!_**


	3. Behind the action I

Writer:Oh! hello and welcome to _Behind the Action_. Here, you get more story,and the opinions of all the "Actors" who took the places they did. My first Actor is Ava Vance,a very light hearted very kind woman who wanted tp vent her anger. She even developed a little story for why Gia became who she is.

 ** _Ava Vance(Voice and Actor of Gia):_** Well,lets see here,first of all,Gia in her youth was a very interactive... fun kind of person. When she was maybe 17 her father waged war on the Species Felison. By 20 she learned that the Early Felison were savages,and they needed to go. She began capturing Felison and putting them through mind breaking torture. When Gray came around shorty after the mass extinction, she wanted to make sure that Gray himself had learned what he just walked himself into. See in the demo,and the readtesting,my first few original lines were "You walked yourself into the mouth of Hell." Basically saying what Everyone was thinking. Im reading through the scripts for the next few chapters, and one stood out..here is the line. **(In Gia's Voice)** Deep down...i never thought Felison were bad people, I actually thought they had a sense of humanity in them. I met one myself,and he actually told me that their barbarian behavior came from the way they were bred. They were bred and trained to react to the sound of something violent or threatening. **(end of LINE 1)** (Normal voice) I'm just thinking,"Wow,Gia is no better than the felison. Her father trained her to actually kill or torture Felison*chuckle* It was a forced second nature!

 ** _Max Garrison(Voice and Actor of Gray)_** (English accent)When i received the script,honestly i could not belive what i got myself into! It took me weeks to get through one script! and i have 40 more to read! Honestly if i could write the previous chapter any better, Chapter 2 wouldnt be as sadistic as it is. The Writer is a great guy and all,amazing person, but i wouldn't have a chance to actually rewrite the story,first of all,its WAY too complex. Second,playing the Writer's character is actually kind of fun. Those 8 hours of cosmetic makeup paid off.

 ** _Lars Miller(Voice and Actor of Herobrine):_** Come to think of it,Herobrine does not make many appearances in the story,even when he appears,he's just a silhouette. The Writer made Herobrine as unrecognized as possible, so he made an almost featureless body, minus eyes and hairstyle. But it says that the man himself plays an important part in keeping Gray sane. Talking to him in dreams,and helping with scarring memories,in my opinion, Herobrine is basically the Cheshire Cat,appearing and disappearing at random points in time. What really makes Herobrine,herobrine,is his merely stoic,kind of monotonous personality,but at the same time having a very twisted and dark humor when the moment arises. Herobrine in the story is depicted as a god,an Immortal, when actually Herobrine is just a demigod,but over many days of development, i found out that he seems to be doing everyone a solid,he basically keeps time moving, not allowing it to stop.

 _You see,there are upsides to our darkest characters,and i hope this helps with understanding someone who had a troubled past.._

 ** _Disclaimer:Unfortunately i cannot edit the chapters once they go public. i will do what i can to put some minds to rest._**


End file.
